legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14: Part 4/Transcript
'' Part 4.'' (The scene opens with Daniel and Jack showing Jane the Megaship) Daniel: And that's about everything the ship has to offer. Jane: This is seriously one awesome ship boys. Jack: Glad you enjoy it. Try not to break anything. Jane: Relax. This isn't my first time on a space ship. (They arrive at another section of the ship and see Cloe and Marion, which makes Jane smile( Daniel: Hey Cloe, hey Marion. Cloe: Hey Daniel, Jack. (Sees Jane and frowns) Oh... She's here... Jane: Hello there, Cloey. Cloe: What did you call me? Marion: Oh.... You must be Jane Jones.... Jane: Who's this? Jack: This is Marion Samson. She's our team's tech expert. (Jane walks up to Marion and starts looking at her with interest. Marion is confused, and Jane continues to look at her, even circles around her) Marion: Uuummmmm..... Cloe: What are you doing? Jane: Hmm... Not bad. Not bad at all. Marion: Wha-what is? Jane: You. I like what I see. Though Cloe's much prettier. Marion: Huh? Cloe: Okay's stop! What is your deal!? You are saying such weird crap about me! Daniel: I've been wondering that myself. Jane: Jeez.... You kids act like you've never seen a lesbian before. (Daniel, Cloe, Marion and Jack all open their eyes in surprise, look at each then back at Jane) Jack: You're.... a lesbian? Jane: Yep. Marion: That means you're- Jane: Yep. Cloe: And you like- Jane: Yep. Daniel: And you think Cloe is- Jane: Ooooh ho ho you have no damn idea. (Cloe's eyes open wide in shock and a massive blush comes across Marion's face) Marion: Oooooooh my..... Cloe: (Sighs) My mom warned me I would have people hounding me because of how I looked.... I don't think she thought a lesbian would be one of them..... Jane: I trust you all don't have a problem with who I am? Daniel: No. Jane: Good. Even though in these times people are more accepting, I have dealt with a few dumb assholes who think homosexual is bad. Pisses me off. Daniel: Oh don't worry. We know homosexual's not bad. Jane: Glad to hear it. (Looks back at Cloe) So Cloe, you want to hang out when we not busy saving the universe? Cloe: Hate to break it to you, but while I don't care you are gay or not, I don't swing that way. Jane: Don't be so sure. I know folks who gone into their adult hood before they've come out of the closet. Though normally I'm a pretty impatient and I have taken what I want alot. But for someone like you? I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes. (Janes walks away and leaves. But not before giving Cloe a wink and a peace sign) Cloe: Great.... As if I needed any more reason to hate her. Now she wants to jump me. (Shudders) Daniel: Its all right Cloe. Marion: So.... Why do you hate Jane, Cloe? I mean besides the fact she.... Cloe: I don't trust her. She tried to kill us twice, she worked for Cerberus, and the way she wanted to join so easily? No way. She'll gonna betray us. I know it. Jack: Don't forget she was chosen by Princess Celestia. We have to believe she's on our side. Cloe: Well, I'm not letting me guard down. (David enters the ship) David: There you guys are. Good. Come on. We need to get to the bridge. Cloe: Sounds like we got a mission Marion. Marion: I'll make sure all systems are go. (David, Jack, Cloe, Daniel, Brody, Preston, and Calvin enter the Megaship's bridge.) Brody: What do we got? David: Wait. That's Pangaea! Marion: Yep. Cloe: What's going on there? Brody: I've heard of that place. But wasn't it at peace for quite some time? Mick: It was. Daniel: Either way, we should check it out. (The Megaship leaves Citidel Station. It arrives in Pangaea and touches down. David's group and the Ninja Steel Rangers step out. Daniel notices a dead body.) Daniel: We have a fatality! (Daniel goes to look. Jane looks closely. She sees something very bad. She rushes and pushes Dan down.) Cloe: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU... (Jane shapeshifts into a bubble shield. The dead body explodes. Jane reverts to normal.) Jane: We need to leave now!!! (Numerous soldiers of Cerberus arrive and surround the heroes.) Jane: Too late.... (One a soldier steps up to the heroes, while the others keep the guns trained on them) David: You're not shooting at us. So I imagine you want something? Cerberus Soldier: You're attention. (The soldier pulls out a device, and a hologram of the Illusive Man appears.) Illusive Man: (Inhales cigerette) The Knights of the Just. (Exhales) David: Illusive Man. Daniel: What do you want? Illusive Man: To at least try to reason with you. My goals have been progressing just fine. That is until you began to interrupt my mission to acquire the Power Stars, and most recently, turned my most nimble agent against me. Jane: Hey! You didn't tell me to swear a lifetime alliance to you! Illusive Man: You could've had anything in the Multi-Universe. I've given you salvation from your past and from law enforcement. And this is how you repay me? Brody: She doesn't need you to survive! Illusive Man: And what are you planning to do to help a criminal?! Here's how this will all be solved: My men will take Ms. Jones from you and I will determine what will happen to her! And you and your fellow Rangers will surrender your Power Stars to me! Brody: No deal, Illusive Man!! Illusive Man: ... Goodbye then. (Disconnects) Brody: It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars! Rangers: LOCK IN! READY! NINJA SPIN!!! (Morph) Cloe: (Gasp) LOOK AT THEM GO!!! Brody: Power of the Ninja! NINJA STEEL RED! Preston: Stealth of the Ninja! NINJA STEEL BLUE! Calvin: Strength of the Ninja! NINJA STEEL YELLOW! Hayley: Spirit of the Ninja! NINJA STEEL WHITE! Sarah: Speed of the Ninja! NINJA STEEL PINK! Rangers: NINJA RANGERS! FEAR NO DANGER!! Cloe: That will never get old! Cerberus Soldier: Open fire! OPEN FIRE! (All the herore charge at Cerberus soldiers, David and his friends punch, kick, or swing a weapon at the soldiers while the Power Rangers attack with their swords. After a long fight the heroes managed to the defeat the ambush forces) Daniel: That was close. Jack: You're telling me. At least that's the last of them. Jane: You guys really defended me.... I can't remember a time someone did that for me..... David: You're one of us Jane. Of course we'll defend you. Brody: That's right. As long you're with us Cerberus won't get their hands on you. Jane:..... (Smiles) Thank you. Daniel: And thank you for saving me, Jane. I would would be in tiny pieces if not for you. Jane: (Rubs the back of her head) Ah well.... Hayley: Cloe? Isn't there something you want to say Jane? Cloe:....... (Sighs) Yeah....... Thanks for saving Danny. Jane: Oh Cloey is finally warming up to me! So anymore thought about- Cloe: I still hate you. Jane: Give it time. You'll grow to like me. Daniel: Let's take a quick look around before we head back to the ship. Make sure Cerberus didn't leave anything else here. Calvin: Good idea. (The heroes begin to look around. Meanwhile in a hiddin location, the Illusive Man in his chair. Suddenly behind a hologram of someone in a Cerberus outfit appears) Cerberus Worker: Sir, the team you sent to Pangaea has not reported back in. Illusive Man: Its obvious what happened to them. It would seem the Knights get to keep Jane. For now. Cerberus Worker: Should I dispatch another team? Illusive Man: No. I need our forces focus on more important things. Jane, while one of the most agile agents we had, will be a minor loss once everything is in order. Cerberus Worker: Yes sir. I'll return to work. Illusive Man: Before you do..... Send in the brothers. I have a mission for them. Cerberus Worker: Um.... Y-yes sir. Right away. (The Illusive Man turns faces the bright star in front of him. After waiting for a few minutes to figures enter the room. They stand behind the Illusive Man) Illusive Man: I'm sending you both to one of the Order's highest level prisons. You will set free a high vaule target. Don't. Fail me. (Both the figures hold up one of their hands. Suddenly one of them brings out a balls of fire while the other releases a very cold icy mist) TO BE CONTINED......... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts